subjectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Greenaway High School
Greenaway High School is the comprehensive school attended by most of the characters of Subjects, and is the main setting for the whole show, due to it's high levels of criminal activity, and board of Governors, who appoint Theodore Smith as the leader of Greenaway's crime-fighting task force. It is located in central London. Greenaway is host to unusually high levels of crime, with Courtney Summers even remarking that the team find "one body a week!" To this, George Wright replies: "Well, we didn't pick the school with the highest crime rates in England for no reason!", confirming the school's downtrodden and dangerous nature. Courtney even suggests that the teachers who run Greenaway are corrupt: "Makes you wonder what the head-teachers are covering up!" This is one possible explanation for the high crime rates of the establishment. As well as the main school building, Greenaway's grounds also hold Mr Perkin's Art Room hut as seen in The Interview, and a small section of Freeman Forest, used primarily for sports and Biology lessons, as well as school trips, as seen in Vampire. This section of the forest most likely contains the lake that Mr Perkins waded into in The Interview, suggesting that Perkins' hut is located on the outskirts of the woodland. It is possible that the roof of Greenaway is a car park, as Theodore and Alexis have a conversation on a car park roof in What We Lost to Flames, however this could be any building in London. A TESCOs is found right outside the front entrance of Greenaway, as well as the school being near many coffee shops: "Me, Alexis and Courtney were gonna go get coffees...", including the café 'Thames Ditton Marina', in which George encounters Tina Cress in What We Lost to Flames. This suggests that Greenaway is situated somewhere near the River Thames, as the café is built on the waters edge. Greenaway High is known to contain a 'disused teacher's study', originally used by the team as their Crime Scene Room. However, due to 'budget cuts', this room had to be repurposed as an additional classroom, forcing the team to use the basement as a Crime Scene Room. It is unknown as to how the basement connects to the rest of the school, apart from the fact that it is obviously underneath it. The basement contains a huge sliding door, probably leading to more underground storage space. Greenaway Uniform Greenaway High's uniform regulations were more relaxed in Season One, with students such as Alexis wearing black bomber jackets, and Theodore wearing hoodies and plaid trousers. Seemingly the only regulation to the uniform was the wearing of a white button-up shirt, and a navy blue tie with a white polkadot-like design. Blazers were optional, with Theodore wearing a blazer in The Interview, and George wearing one in What We Lost to Flames. School shoes were also not essential, with George regularly wearing Converse All-Stars, and Alexis wearing Nike trainers. In Season Two, uniform regulations become more strict in Greenaway. (Possibly to try and improve the schools behaviour and reputation.) Students must wear black school trousers, and smart school shoes, as well as a white button-up shirt and a blue and grey striped tie. The school blazer, complete with Greenaway crest, is also now compulsory. A black V-Neck jumper is optional, and this is often worn by Theodore. Despite the new rules, Theodore and George continue to break regulation with George's Converse and Theodore's hoodies and trousers being worn occasionally. Courtney's wearing of flamboyant make-up and jewellery suggests that this is permitted. Known Students Appearances TV Series Season One * "Downwards Spiral" * "Vampire" * "What We Lost To Flames" * "Black Christmas" * "The Interview" Category:Locations